


Third Time's A Charm

by asdgsf



Series: Ghosts That We Thought We Knew [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Gendry's not a bastard, I Tried, help me, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdgsf/pseuds/asdgsf
Summary: First time she sees him he looks like the typical princes from the songs that Sansa loves, songs that Arya loathes. Which is not a suprise because he is the prince after all.Second time Arya sees him she was trying not to, not especially him, she was trying not to see anybody.Third time she sees him it's an accident but it's the one that matters.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Series: Ghosts That We Thought We Knew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712809
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128





	Third Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic ever so please help me improve my writing any way you can. Please tell me if you see any mistakes i did and i know i did since english is not my native language.

First time she sees him he looks like the typical princes from the songs that Sansa loves, songs that Arya loathes. Which is not a suprise because he is the prince after all. Arya doesn't know why they're here, all she knows is that her father is a close friend of the king.

She stays silent as her father and the king embraces eachother and introduce their families to one another.

Arya can feel the way Cercei's and Robert's eyes linger on her. She doesn't know why and doesn't care that much to ask anyone so she forgets it and she forgets about the prince too. There is nothing remarkable about him besides his looks and Arya was never someone who cared about looks -that was Sansa- so she forgets him seconds after the introduction.

Second time Arya sees him she was trying not to, not especially him, she was trying not to see anybody.

Hours ago her mother was in her room giving her a dress and warning her to behave at the feast. The feast has started an hour ago and Arya... Well she was alive but she wouldn't be when her mother sees her. She was wearing Bran's breeches and she was dirty from all the walking because of course her horse had to throw a shoe at a time like this. İf only she had taken Jon's horse like he suggested then she would be in winterfell hours ago. Arya knows her father won't be mad if she explains that she was going to be there at the feast  
but she also knows that her mother will kill her before she can explain anything.

So she tries to sneak into her room before anyone sees her. Arya is convinced the gods hate her because she runs into someone and that someone out of everyone they could be, happens to be Cercei. The queen. Arya stays where she is as Cercei looks at her a little too long. It is the look she'll be seeing for the rest of her life, that satisfied hateful look. Satisfied that she was right, that this was all Arya -or whoever she sees when she looks at Arya- was, a dirty unimportant no one.

There is a voice in her head that screams horseface and it sounds just like Jeyne. Arya wonders if Cercei knows the name they have given her because her face looks just like theirs when they insult her but it's worse. They at least did it openly, unashamed. Cercei conceals it with a look of kindness and concern. Arya hates it. She hates Cercei.

'And what do we have here? You are Arya right? Your mother is worried about you. Let s get you to her.'

Arya feels the mocking tone to her bones but she can't focus on that. Her mother can't see her like this and she definitly can't know that the queen saw her like this. She would have a heart attack.

'I have to change my clothes your grace. My mother..'  
'Nonsense, you can change later. First you have to see your mother.'

Arya can feel everyones eyes on her when they enter. She can see the relieved faces of Jon and Robb, disappointed and shocked faces of Sansa and Jeyne, guilty face of Bran -for the breeches, she thinks-, amused face of Rickon, mocking face of Theon. She can see her fathers men smiling at her, a heartwarming smile. The men she grew up with always behind her, supporting and protecting her. Her heart feels a little lighter for a second then she sees the Lannisters men and far less frightening but still startling men of Baratheon. In the end its not my mother but me who is about to have a heart attack, she thinks. 

Arya stands behind Cercei trying and failing not to look to the faces infront of her. Worried faces of her parents, confused face of the king and the princes amused, intrigued or astonished face? She can't read his face that well so she stops trying.

Before Cercei can say anything her mother and father are there kneeling infront of her with worry on their eyes asking what happened. She tells everything and she was right about her father. He is not mad at her but her mother is a different story. Arya knows right now she is worried and when she stops worrying Arya will be in trouble.

Against her mothers insistence she doesn't change her clothes. After everything is explained and she apologized - King Robert was laughing as he accepted her apologies while Cercei was looking at him with a face Arya couldn't read- , her father lets her go. 

Once she is free she downright runs to Jon.

Feasts are fun when you have the right company. Right company always means Jon for Arya. She knows it is unfair to Robb and Bran. Arya loves them with her whole beign but Jon is different. He understands her more than anyone and it's not like they don't try, they really do but Jon doesn't even have to try, he just knows her.

Arya eats with them and Robb even gives her some liquor. It would've been the best feast she ever attended if only he stopped looking at her.

Arya can feel others eyes too but the prince is the most obvious one. She can't remember his name and she can't read his face. She hates it, the way he looks at her. It's nothing like Cercei's look. His looks are warm, he looks at her like she is some new interesting species. Arya doesn't hate that look as much as she normally would and she absolutely hates herself for it. She blames it on the alcohol.

Later she learns from Jon, his name is Gendry and he will be staying in Winterfell, Cercei hates it and Robert trusts Ned to teach his son what Robert himself couldn't teach.

Third time she sees him it's an accident but it's the one that matters. A week after the kings departure she was chasing a cat. Arya had chased it all over Winterfell when the cat finally went into a closed area. The forge.

Arya loved the forge, it was always warm and in her free times she loved coming here just to sit and watch Mikken work. She had always loved the man but since Jon gave her the Needle she had a soft spot for him.

She slowly walkes into the forge to not scare the cat but what she finds is not what she expected at all. What she expected was an empty forge with a cat inside hiding somewhere, what she finds or who she finds is Gendry, barechested and covered in black from the coal, he has the cat in his arms and he is talking to it.

Arya has never tried this hard to not make a noise in her life but Gendry still notices her. 

'And here i thought you were avoiding me' this she definitely didn't expected 'What?'

'I've met all of your siblings even the little one, Rickon, but i haven't meet you yet.' She forces her mind to find a response thats more acceptable than 'what' because that is all she can think right now.

'I'm sure my father introduced me to your whole family when you first came here.' Good one.

'That was a formal introduction to the King, Queen and Prince. I want an informal introduction to Gendry.' And her brain completely stops after that. Arya looks at his face to see if he is mocking her but she can't find anything.

'Fine. I'm Arya.' 'Well that was plain but i'll take it.' he laughs and even before he stops she wants him to laugh again, she hates herself for it 'I'm Gendry, nice to meet you.' she takes the hand he holds out.

'What are you doing here, where is Mikken?' he looks at her with a suprised face then gives her the cat in his arms 'I don't know where he is, he gave me the forge for today.' this time she is the one with the suprised face 'I'd count myself lucky if he even gave a hour to me alone here, he loves this forge enough to marry it. What are you making?' and there is that look again, he is looking at him like he did at the feast 'Come look at this, i'm trying to make a hammer like the one my father used before, you know...' Arya snorts before she can stop herself 'Before he got fat?' he laughs with her 'Not what i was gonna say but sure, that works too.'

That night her mother will be shouting at her about the condition of her dress, all those black stains and how hard it is to remove them then she will shout more because she once again didn't show up to Septa Mordane's lessons, Arya won't tell her it's because she was in the forge with Gendry watching him work on his hammer and she won't tell Sansa when she scolds her, a hour with Gendry in the forge was worth listening her mother's lecture and she would do it again in a heartbeath but Arya will tell it to Jon, years after that day, while both of them are so drunk she can't even tell which Jon is the right one and she will tell Jon more than she ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be something like a flashback to another story i kept thinking about them please tell me if you'd be interested in reading a continuation to this. THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFIC despite my horrible writing...


End file.
